1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle visors. More specifically, the invention is primarily intended for use as an extension removably attachable to a vehicle visor for shielding glare without impairing visibility through a windshield of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of vehicle visor extensions it has been found that standard vehicle visors on automobiles, trucks, and the like do not always effectively shield light and sunshine when the light or sunshine shines low upon the horizon, as at dawn and dusk, and directly into the driver's line of sight. The light or sunshine therefore creates a hazardous condition for the driver and those upon the roadways.
The state of the art is such that sun visor attachments and the like have been developed with the object of solving this hazardous condition. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,569 discloses a Sun Visor Attachment which is secured to a conventional car visor by a wingnut or a bracket and which is rotated downwards to cover the glare of sunshine. This device, however does not disclose a resilient flexible shield capable of conforming to placement with the visor against the windshield or the interior car roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,968 discloses a Glare Shield Attachment which requires a long, narrow strip fastened to a lower edge of the visor with a U-shaped clip which grips upper and lower edges of the strip and slidably mounts upon the strip to hingedly support the glare shield. This device therefore requires additional modifications to the vehicle visor and does not disclose any flexibility properties of the glare shield.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,820 discloses an Adjustable Sun Shield which comprises a tinted translucent sheet which has a reinforcing rib extending along the upper edge and which is supported from the visor by a pair of supporting arms which are pivotably secured to the reinforcing rib and which are adapted to secure the sun screen to the visor. Again, a flexible shield is not disclosed. Finally, a Clip for a Flat Sun Visor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,992 wherein a pair of alligator clips having pivot pins are used to attach the shield to the visor. The pivot pins allows the shield to rotate into an upward storage position and a downward intercepting position. This device does not disclose a flexible shield.
What is needed then is a glare shield that is removably attachable to a vehicle visor at any desired point along a peripheral edge of the vehicle visor to block out the sunshine or light that enters below the extended or downward extended vehicle visor. The glare shield should be flexible and capable of remaining attached to the vehicle visor when pushed up against either the windshield or the interior roof surface and the glare shield should be capable of performing under the varied temperature conditions existent in a vehicle without materially failing.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of our invention to provide a simple, lightweight sun spot for use as a removably attachable extension on a vehicle visor.
It is a further object of our invention to provide a sun spot having a resiliently flexible construction capable of performing under varied temperature conditions without materially failing.
It is a still further object of our invention to provide a sun spot capable of flexibly conforming to interior roof surface or the windshield of the vehicle when the vehicle visor is placed against the interior roof surface or the windshield respectively.
It is a further object of invention to provide a sun spot constructed of an opaque material, a transparent material coated with a glare reducing agent, or a hybrid construction of opaque material and transparent or translucent material coated with a glare reducing agent.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.